


Cuddles

by millions_harmony



Series: TK needs his Carlos [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Insomnia, Kissing, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millions_harmony/pseuds/millions_harmony
Summary: TK spend his night at the fire station and he couldn't sleep. He suddenly missed Carlos and the warm body that managed to help him sleep.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: TK needs his Carlos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644685
Comments: 12
Kudos: 381





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya, I'm back with part two and decided to make this a series. Shout out to BunnyGirl_Bane for being an inspiration to this story so here it goes! I can't believe it was longer than I tend it to be but nevertheless hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> p/s : none of these were beta'd, I'm sorry for any mistakes

It fucking happened again. 

At this rate TK was a few seconds away to neglect his shift right now and quickly went back home and cuddle with Carlos instead. It was the umpteenth time he had been tossing like crazy on the bed of the fire station and he might wake everybody up with the vigorous sounds of his blanket and sheets rustling about.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he even wanted to just get up and jump on the bed as he felt the rush of adrenaline pumped through his veins whilst he felt his legs getting restless. The faint sounds of his team's snores around him felt like mocking him as he laid on his back, staring at the ceiling instead. 

It was already past midnight, and he didn't even need to look at the time to even know it. 

Sighing heavily, he looked to the side, seeing his dad was sleeping soundly. He was already contemplating to go into his dad's bed and cuddle with the older man instead but his ego said otherwise. The whole team would mock him to his death if they found him snuggling next to his dad in the morning. 

Gosh, how he was desperate to receive any calls tonight. That way he wouldn't had the issues to even get any sleep. 

Just when he was about to do the stupid eyeball exercises again, his phone suddenly buzzed under his pillow making him frowned, wondering who was it that texted him in the middle of the night.

Fetching out his phone, the soft blue light emitted from the screen illuminates his tired face. His heart does a flip when he read the text message from Carlos.

**Carlitos : can't sleep?**

A smile found its way across his lips subconsciously while he typed a reply. It was actually incredible on how good Carlos' timing were. His boyfriend's really good at that. _And other things too_.

**T.K : not even a wink**

He sent it and not even a beat later, Carlos was typing, the blue dots moving continuously on the screen.

**Carlitos : want me to come?**

TK stiffled out a chuckle, shaking his head at how ridiculous Carlos could get sometime.

**T.K : i'm at the station, you fool**

Well, the thought of sleeping inside those inviting arms was tempting enough he wouldn't even think but just accept it. But, he was at the station and everyone could see and talk about it. And soon he would be their main topic for their gossips.

**Carlitos : yes, I noticed.**

**T.K : then, you can't.**

Carlos left him on read for a good few minutes and TK suddenly felt guilty. He didn't know why but it was good to know that he had a really caring boyfriend to even help him sleep, in which the offer he'd just rejected. Knowing Carlos, that guy couldn't possibly be serious about coming over to the station..right?

Right??

TK suddenly had a really _strong_ intuition saying that his boyfriend might as well already in front of the fire station main entrance. 

Typing out a quick text, he prayed that Carlos didn't literally meant what he said earlier.

**T.K : where r u?**

A beat later, the two words bold in black letters glaring at him through the phone screen, which indeed confirming that his intuition was definitely correct. 

**Carlitos : i'm here.**

“Are you fucking kidding me right now,” TK muttered under his breath as he quietly went out of his bed, taking a good look at the rest of his team which are gladly still snoring in their sleep.

He walked hurriedly towards the main entrance, and the figure that was standing there felt like playing with his head for a bit as he stared at his boyfriend. Carlos was really there, in his comfy black t-shirt and sweatpants and TK quickly went into the opened arms of his boyfriend as he collided into the firm muscular chest, deep chuckles resonated beneath.

“Hey, Tiger. Missed me?” Carlos said, with those oh-so-gentle voice that made TK's stomach flutters.

“You know damn well I missed you,” TK lifted his head to take a good look at his boyfriend's smiling face. “What the hell are you even thinking? Coming over just to help me sleep? What am I, a damn baby?” He asked, lowering his voice as if anyone could hear them in the middle of the night.

“Yes, _you_ are indeed, my baby. I know how you get when you couldn't sleep, and I kind of wanted to see _my boyfriend_ too, so yeah, you know the rest.” Carlos slid his arms around TK's lower back, “...plus, Austin is a _small town_ TK, it didn't even take that long to drive here.”

He leaned down and kissed the top of TK's forehead, “Now, let's get inside. You need your beauty sleep.”

“—wait. What if the whole team sees us?”

“No they won't. After you fell asleep, I'll go. Okay?”

TK suddenly felt a rush of mixed feelings right now. Carlos was being too sweet to him he didn't even deserved it. So he did what he had on his mind since a while ago.

He leaned forward in a rush, closing their mere distance and kissed Carlos on the lips. It was just a chaste kiss at first, but being away from his boyfriend for almost a week did something to Carlos as he took the lead, prying open TK's mouth and soon they went into a full-on make out session. 

Carlos continued to nibble and bite—earning a soft moan from the smaller male as TK ran his fingers in the curls of Carlos hair which he loved to do. Carlos, on the other hand were running his hands lower and lower until they settled onto TK's curved ass, groping the globe of flesh and TK gasped into the kiss, breathless as they parted.

“—take a breath, _Tiger._ ” TK panted against Carlos' lips, smirking as he slowly grabbed his boyfriend's hands and removed them from his ass.

“As much as I wanted to _jump_ you, at this case, _we both are_...you, _Officer_ , had a mission to help me sleep.” he continued, and quickly took Carlos' hand and lead them into the station, straight away towards the dorm room ignoring how his boyfriend was pouting behind him.

Carlos just kept silent, as he followed in tow, eyes were elsewhere but the inviting ass of his boyfriend in front of him. It was really hard to keep his pants to himself when TK was all looking so vurnerable and adorable but sexy at the same time. It's not even doing good with his libido.

When they reached the pitch black room, everyone was still asleep—gladly, and TK went into his bed, leaving a space for his boyfriend on the single sized bed. Carlos was still standing silently beside it, and on a second thought, he didn't even sure if two grown muscular men are going to _fit_ on _that._

“Does _this_ ,” Carlos gestured to his body. “...even fits?” 

He found himself asking, whispering to TK as he tried to not make any noises that could wake any of the team up.

“ _You always_ _fits_ ,” TK answered nonchalantly.

Carlos arched his eyebrow at the double meaning.

TK rolled his eyes, “Just—get in, goddamn it.” he whispered back and suddenly they heard someone's bed rustled and both of them exchanged a slightly panicked look.

After making sure no one was woken up, Carlos went in under the covers and tried to fit his broad figure as he could while TK tried to find the most suitable poses.

After for a few minutes rustling and trying to get the most comfortable position they could get on the small bed, they settled down with their signature cuddling pose—TK's head rested on his chest with his arm around his waist. Their legs were tangled together—to save a few more spaces. 

Carlos began running his fingers into TK's hair, and soon TK's breathing became slower and steady, a sign that he was already fast asleep. Carlos wanted to just spend a little more time with his boyfriend before he leaves soon, so he just laid comfortably, fingers still doing their job while he stared up at the ceiling. 

It wasn't took him too long before his eyelids getting heavier, and gradually he felt drowsy. He tried to fight it for a few times but the thought of sleeping clouded his mind and he too, was out in a second.

* * *

“Oh my, what a view.”

“Aww, they both looked so cute!”

“Marjan—just, stop taking pictures!”

“Seriously, that kid needs his boyfriend to sleep?”

“He's in deep.”

The ruckus of those different voices which he thought was just a dream, interfered his sleep as he slowly fluttered his eyes open. 

Yawning, he stretched up his limbs, grateful to finally got his good sleep last night and he needed to thank Carlos for that—wait.

“Carlos?” he croaked out sleepily.

The solid firm chest beneath him felt _so real_ and suddenly he roused up on the bed, and he instantly went wide eyed at his team mates were staring hole at him. 

His dad, Marjan, Probie, Judd and Paul were all standing—circling his bed, and he turned to see Carlos was still there behind him, looking like a baby as he sleeps.

“Guys—it's not what you guys think, okay?” he began, and his dad arched an eyebrow at him.

“Dad, you know I've had insomnia. Carlos—he just helped me sleep.”

The whole team were still looking at him accusingly.

“I swear.” he continued frustratingly, before Marjan interrupts.

“Well, I got a plenty of pictures after all. See ya lovebirds at breakfast.” She sang the last sentence with a grin on her face before she walked away, waving her phone as TK stared at her helplessly.

TK felt like burying his face beneath the concrete and never come out as he grunted, rubbing his face with his palms.

Before it started to get awkward, everyone except his dad begun to walk away, leaving them alone when Carlos began to snuggle into the covers, his arms wrapped around TK's waist as he blindly reached for it, eyes still closed tight. 

Looking at the scene, Owen smiled gently towards his son. 

After what happened involving his son's ex long ago, he was grateful that TK had somehow ended up with a good man, and not gonna lie though, he himself was starting to take a liking towards the police officer. At this rate, he wouldn't even mind the idea of making Carlos as his son-in-law asap.

“TK, don't forget to ask Carlos to join us for breakfast.”

“Yeah dad.”

“I'll leave you guys alone for now _but_ don't take too long, because you're on your shift. Captain's orders.”

TK just grunted in reply, when Owen finally sauntered away, leaving the dorm room. TK was already felt so freshed, not even any trace of last night sleep hung onto him. He turned around, gently wakes his boyfriend up and received a low sleepy groan instead.

“Carlos, wake up. You told me you'd leave,” he said, shaking Carlos' shoulder a little bit rough and finally the said man awakened from his deep slumber.

“Wha—” his brown eyes fluttered open, squinting towards his boyfriend.

“Wake up, sleepyhead.”

“Wha—why—I'm still here?” Carlos croaked out, eyes puffy as a result of a good sleep.

“Yes, you are indeed. Thought you'd leave?” 

Carlos sat up on the bed, yawning as he stretched out his sore limbs. 

“I must've fell asleep.” 

TK rolled his eyes, “ _Obviously._ And now, everyone will gossip.”

“They saw?” 

“Yes, they _saw_. Dad was too.”

“You mad?” Carlos asked, eyes staring at the slump shoulders of his lover.

TK stared in disbelief at him. “Seriously, you think I was mad?”

Carlos shrugged. “Well, you kinda looked like it.”

“Gosh, no.” TK snorted. “It's just that, they will start to tease me about it _non-stop_. Trust me, they won't even stop until they found a new victim instead. Besides, I'm kind of expecting our photos would be posted on social media _right_ _now_ while we are still talking.”

“They have our photos?”

“Well, Marjan said she'd taken some while we were sleeping.”

“I'm gonna ask her to send them to me then. I'm in need to change my phone wallpaper.” 

TK shook his head at his boyfriend's ridiculousness.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was it. I might've had few ideas more for this series but we'll see about that. Kinda got writer's block lately and lack of inspiration sooo yeah. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> p/s : follow me on twitter at millions_harmony where i rant about stuffs and maybe you guys could drop some ideas there who knows.


End file.
